092514-KateMeouet
TA: Meouet? TC: Kaṭe. How are ṭhings? TA: Mildly distressing. Where are you? TC: Well, I was attending a very nice festival, but now it seems I'm watching over my incompetent offspring. TA: Incompetence seems to be the theme with some of these. TA: I've receieved word that my son is dead. TC: I am sorry for your loss. TA: I think mildly distressed is a bit of an understatement. TA: I am quite distressed by the news. TC: We should find which of the Lands was his and see what can be done to help the groups post-humously. TA: You are in the new session now, correct? TC: You had not met him yet? TC: Yes. If you speak with Libby, we're close enough to move to their lands now. TA: I have not even entered the new session, so, no. I never met him. TC: If you find where he stayed, perhaps you can work through some Time magic to at least give him a quick hug for a bit of closure? TC: I wish I was able to relate... I would trade my son's life at this point. He's nearly single-handedly caused all of the post-entry destruction I've seen. TA: I could simply go back in time to before he died and meet him. TA: Wait, please elaborate. TC: My son is a Seer of Doom. Perhaps I am just smug from having been able to See for so long, but his ability to take in the information he gets and translate it into something useful is horrendously underwhelming. TC: He failed to top a teammate that was destroying their Consort. TC: stop* TA: ((to top him, huh? *wonk)) TC: I see I'm upset enough to make spelling errors. This is unacceptable. TA: It is understandable. TC: Have you decided which team you will be following? TC: The children have split like we were. TA: It sounds like your team will need to most help keeping things in line. Are you alone out of us older players as of now? My son and daughter are apparently on the same planet. One of the others, Dani, has apparently nearly already killed several consorts herself. TC: ... Out of the potential pool of genetics these children came from, I can't say I'm surprised they're this awful. TC: Who was the other contributor for your son? Did you ever find out? TA: That Kikate fellow. TA: I would have hoped my pre-memory-loss self would have made a reasonable enough decision. TA: However, it seems to have backfired. TA: I am told my daughter, Fate, is competent, however. TC: I can only hope my daughter is the same. And nobody believes me when I say females are superior. TA: I will not go so far to validate your claim based on such a statistically small sample size of this game, but it seems you are right at least in terms of this game. TA: Either way, would you like me to join your side? Rilset, Nate, and Seriad have already departed for my daughter's team. TC: Let's see... there are 9 of us left? TC: Certainly it's just me here that I'm aware. TC: Or are there ten of us? I may not be counting Ryspor. TA: There are nine. TA: Nine capable of participating, anyway. TC: Ah yes. TC: I would like to see what you've learned in your time alone, certainly. TC: Don't be too upset if I have to dispose of my son, though. If he endangers the session too much further, I will not hesitate. TA: I am not sure whether or not to be concerned over your dangerous insinuation. TC: Let me simply say that this is not the first time he has forced the hand of someone for the sake of the session. TC: And that his power to see doom may predispose him to insanity. TC: For all we know, he may align with Jack, without ever meeting him. TC: I can't allow that. TA: Wonderful. TA: And I say that as sarcastically as possible. TC: I'll allow you to meet him, and you'll understand completely. Unless he puts up whatever facade he's wearing that makes the others accept him. TA: Perhaps I can show you my new weapon in that case? TC: Oh! You got my notes then? TA: I did. TC: I know you said you had, but... You said they were out of order. TA: Yes. TC: Or at least appeared to be. TA: And I apologize for whatever hardship that may have caused you. TC: I think some distance may have actually helped... TA: I do too. TA: A 'reset button' if you will. TC: This reminds me... I should seek out the Rage players. TC: Though perhaps just to monitor. I seem not to be a good instructor. TA: I am sure you can find them easilly enough. TA: I'd wager they are more rage-y than the others? TC: Would you have thought I was in the beginning? TA: The beginning of our own session? TC: Or even generally? TA: Hmm. TC: Rage is something that builds. I'm sure there are those with lower thresholds of stress, but... TC: I think my last two outbursts, I forced everyone's hand in the scratch... and threw a snake at Ryspor. TA: I believe that yes, you are more an embodiment of rage than most of our players, that is not to say that is a bad thing, however. TA: Nor is it to say that your own rage is far and beyond any one of the rest of ours. TC: It's about how you use it. TC: Do you know what your other child is? TA: I didn't ask. TC: I think I brought a list. TC: Let's see... TA: Oh. You're always so prepared. TC: I am... training for something. It's necessary to be prepared. TC: Which was yours again? TA: My classpect? TA: Or my daughter? TC: daughter. TA: Fate Revult. TC: Ah, the rhyme-scheme child. TC: I should have remembered. TA: Yes. TA: I am quite embarrased, but had no hand in that. TA: Therefore, am largely blameless. TC: We're not at fault for the choices of our alternate selves. TA: I wonder if we will meet ourselves. TC: She seems to be a Bard of Heart, according to this paper. I am still missing some information though. TC: I TC: will need to consult Libby once the tension settles here. TA: With your son? TC: As well as the consorts. They are quit on edge. TC: quite. TC: Apparently I am as well. TA: Hopefully I will be able to assist. TA: The ark is very quiet with everyone gone. TA: Well, I shouldn't say quiet. TA: Doir is still here. TC: It sounds peaceful, though. Er... Nevermind. TA: Haha. TC: Even he knows he's a nuisance. TC: It doesn't benefit anyone to pretend otherwise. TA: I think it comes with being a page of mind. TA: An ultimate level of self-awareness. TC: I wonder if that applies to all pages. TC: We seem to have a few this session. TA: The same number as we had in our own. TC: Too many. TA: Remember though, pages should become extremely powerful later. TA: Dani is a page of time. TC: We already have you. TC: More Time is not necessary. TA: I am flattered, but I am not one to suggest I know all there is to know about time, nor do I think I can get much more powerful than I currently am. TC: You can do much more with Time than I can imagine. TA: The point still stands. TA: I think that Dani will be more capable than even I can imagine. TA: We simply have to keep her alive until the point by which she can realize that. TC: If you wish. I'll try to help if I'm able. TA: I think Rilset will have it covered, provided she can keep from angering him herself. TC: Just know that should Jack rise again, we may lose her. He must not leave that Dream Bubble. TA: As I understand it, he is unable to. TC: If you are sure... TA: I am not. TA: But there is not much I can do as it stands anyway. TC: It is better than only seeing and not being able to do anything... TC: Ah, but anyway, I think that child needs another talking-to. TA: Be stern. TA: Stern motherly disapproval needs to be shared. TC: Thank you Kate. TC: Hope to see you soon. TA: You will. Talk to you later, Meouet.